When Your Past Comes Back, Be Afraid
by Pretty-in-Punk-123
Summary: A story about the students at West Lake. It is post Mr. Walker's death. This is my first story, so comments are appriciated.


West Lake Preparatory School, it was where a young woman and a professor at the school were killed. The Professor was said to have killed the young girl. 'A crime of passion' they called it, but only two people really knew the truth. Dodger, a sassy, hot-tempered, young woman who is attending her second semester of her senior year at West Lake and Owen, the sweet nice guy, who fell for Dodger only a few months before. He had shot the Professor and was expelled from the school and almost was sent to jail, but they ran ballistics on the gun and it was the gun that was used to kill the young woman in the woods. 

Now as the seven friends are entering their second semester of their senior year and there are two new students on campus. Twins Riley and Ryan Samson transferred here from a prep school in Ohio. The students are being to pick up the pieces and the 'Liars Club' is beginning to re-assemble. They are holding their first game again tonight.

Riley, the new roommate of Dodger, was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard a tap at the window. She mumbled for Dodger to go see what it was, and after hearing the window open she assumed Dodger was leaving and she could finally get some sleep. Only moments later Dodger was shaking her awake, telling her that they were going to the chapel and to be ready in the next two minutes or they were going to drag her out of her bed with no make-up and in her pajamas. Riley groaned as she pulled on a pair of jeans and long sleeve shirt over her camisole. She quickly applied a thin layer of chap stick and some cover-up to hide her bags, since she had gotten about six hours of sleep total in the past four days.

After getting dressed, Dodger opened the door and immediately shut it. She whispered that the RA was still patrolling the halls, even though it was two in the morning. Luckily they were only on the second floor and their window wasn't that high off the ground. She looked down at the ground with a looming felling. Dodger secured the window with a ruler and threw down her stepladder, incase the RA was still patrolling the halls when they got back. Riley sat on the windowsill, Dodger coaxing her down. She took a deep breath and jumped down. After getting up off the ground, she landing funny and fell on her bum, they walked towards the abandoned chapel. They met up with Tom and his new roommate Ryan, Riley's twin brother. Ryan wrapped his arms around Dodger's shoulders and placed his head on her head. Tom rolled his eyes and Riley pretended to gag.

They made it to the chapel last; everyone was already there. They all mumbled a finally and Riley picked the empty bench at the front and laid across it, tired as hell. Shutting off the lights, Dodger went around and picked a random person to be the wolf. The lights went back on and they began to play. First to go was Mercedes and Lewis followed after her when she blew up at him. Then Randall got out and next was Regina was left out next. Tom was voted out and then Riley was being voted out. She rolled her eyes as she lifted up her shirt to show she had no mark. She was about to walk out of the chapel when she heard a noise coming from inside a room. She quickly opened the door, finding Regina and Randall making out. She closed the door as the two blushed and yelled at her. She walked out of the chapel, her heart racing slightly. She walked about twenty yards before she heard something behind her. She walked slightly faster and the footsteps got faster. She broke into a sprint and then felt arms grab her from behind. They grabbed her around the waist and around the mouth. She broke free and turned around, Tom.

"God damn it Tom, you fucking freaked me out" she said a bit breathless. He just laughed and began walking towards her dorms.

"What were you doing out here anyways?" she asked him "you got voted out ten minutes before I got out"

"Just wanted to scare someone," he said smiling. She rolled her eyes and caught up to him "So why are you going towards my dorm?" she asked.

"What's with the 20 questions?" he asked her. She shrugged and they stayed in silence until they got to her window. She climbed up onto the stepladder, grabbed hold of the window ledge, and pulled herself up. She turned around and waved good bye to Tom. She pushed up the window and climbed in, replacing the ruler so Dodger could get back in when she showed up. She took off the long sleeve shirt and jeans and put back on her shorts. She climbed back into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
